Memories of you through a broken mirror
by The venom in her words
Summary: Midna stares at the broken mirror, remebering what she once had when it was unbroken. WARNING GIRL/GIRL LOVE. First fanfic ever


**so yea first story ever and umm i don't own anything haha hope u like :)**

I stared at the shattered mirror for about the tenth time this week. My heart felt cold and heavy within my chest. I was remembering the light realm; it was not beautiful to me at all. Too much noise and color and it were always so bright. But of course I had seen beautiful things there, or rather a beautiful person. I sighed, but that was gone now, I had shattered the mirror and ended my stay in the light realm. Maybe I could have brought her here, what and have her spend the rest of her time miserable? Damnit Midna don't even get your hopes up. My conscious screamed to my heart. She didn't feel it anyway. But I did, but had I felt it. That uncomfortable feeling where your heart beats faster and your face burns up and you get butterflies in your belly, and all they have to do is look at you. I wish I had told her, or at least told Link. My dearest friend didn't ever know the dearest secret in my heart, but perhaps he would have seen me as a rival of some sort. He won I suppose, even though I was never really in the competition. Awful, that's how I felt now. A princess without her spark, and a girl with a broken heart. I wish I could scream out my feelings to the sky and they would somehow get to her. I at least wish that she had known how I felt about her. Princess Zelda, my what a charming name. That's what I had thought. But it was her face that had taken my eyes off the world, and her heart that had taken mine. She was beautiful, like nothing I had ever seen. Soft and pale, dark golden hair cascading down her back, her face, a pearly perfection, lips soft and pink, long adorable pointed ears, and grey blue eyes with a hint of green. She was wise, I could tell from those beautiful pools reflecting her mind, long dark lashes shaped them and I remember thinking to myself, if only I could light up those eyes. She was solemn of course, I she always was. I truly don't ever think I saw her smile. Now I wish I had. But I think I liked her sad face, depressed seems to be my type. Her poor little heart was wounded and her poor little kingdom was impressioned. And to think that most of our time together all I could think about was that I was a monster, and then I thought she cared. When she gave her life to me, I broke. I had never meant for something like that to happen. I could always feel her life force of course, and that only made me wan her more. I had even briefly though she saved me because she might have felt something for me. I was naïve, I know that now. And I remembered when I saw her lifeless body dangling above that sick basted Ganondorf, I had tried to save her, I tried to protect her but I couldn't and her took her body anyway and used her agents us. I remember touching her face, my fingers feeling her soft skin, and then her eyes opened reviling those evil yellow eyes. Not her beautiful ones, looking at me, realizing I was there. And that meant I hadn't saved her. But mostly I remember our farewell. It broke my heart to say goodbye to link, the boy who was like a brother to me, well I suppose he's a man now, I watched him grow and turn into one. He is a hero and I hope he knows that. And I couldn't bring myself to ever tell Zelda, even though I think she wanted me to stay. At least I was in my true form when I said my goodbye. Not some hideous creature that I was ashamed to be. I was slightly hoping she would see my true form and fall for me. But could be even have been together? I don't know. Link will take care of her, I know that. I sigh and gaze back of into the city. I should be getting back to the palace soon. I look back at the place the mirror used to be and half expect to see her there, waiting. I know she's not though. I just wish I could see her one last time. I turn and walk back towards the palace. Remember my last tear, that was for her, and she doesn't even know. I turn and run back to the mirror. Hopelessly sticking my hand through to see what happens. Nothing, of course. But I whisper anyway "I love you, Zelda." And place a kiss on the side of the mirror somewhat hoping she heard. Even though I know she didn't and she never will.


End file.
